kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Produce The Best Viral Video?
''Who Can Make the Best Viral Video? ''is the third episode of the fourth season. Kenny and Spenny must produce a viral video within three days. They'll upload their videos of choice the night of the third day, and whomever's video has more hits within twenty-four hours is declared the winner. The Competition Kenny's tactic for the competition is cut short by Brendan Michie, his sound man, who messes up the audio recording. Kenny flies into a rage and fires Brendan, in reality this being his first attempt at a viral video. Spenny is wholly unsure of what to do as far as deciding on the content of his video, while Kenny's second attempt involves snorting dandruff. Spenny uses his unit coordinator Kevin's idea for a viral video: Robot Turkey Guy, who dances to techno music with a keyboard while repeating the words "all of the turkey" in a childish voice. Spenny sees no possible victory in the video. Kenny's third video is of a guinea pig in a t-shirt who plays an alien named Zarboc, the Badass of Zebloc 5, and in the fourth pretends to crush the guinea pig under his foot, which in reality is simply a wig. Spenny's second video has him dressed in drag and a blonde wig and go-go dancing, the filming of which is interrupted when his boot breaks. Kenny's fifth video is an instructional video on building homemade bombs, but he doesn't use it as he feels it would alienate the female viewership. Meanwhile, Spenny's third video is a character from medieval Europe gawk at his modern surroundings, but his crew determines it is a lame idea. Kenny's sixth video is a parody terrorist video, in which the terrorists are all bumbling idiots. Spenny's crew tells him to drink his own urine and abandon the medieval costume idea, only serving to frustrate Spenny. Kenny's seventh attempt is simply one of his female friends exposing her breasts on camera, only for the camera's view to be blocked by Kenny, who exclaims "I'm a douche!" Spenny explains his idea for his fourth video, the angry lobster man (played by Spenny), who simply whines and makes lobster-related wisecracks on camera. On the way home, Spenny's entire crew chants the words "drink your pee", and Spenny jokingly says he'd win for sure if eat ate his own feces, a remark upon which a regretful Spenny must endure as his crew chants "eat your poo". The camera cuts to Kenny, in his own van, who is excitedly searching for a man on the street who's farted blood. Kenny gets his attention and draws attention to it, and the man promptly runs away in embarrassment. Spenny meets with a cousin of his, who is a computer nerd and gives Spenny examples of viral videos. Meanwhile, Kenny has his sister Miriam's infant son fart on an open flame, creating a "blue angel". Spenny's consultation leads to an idea. He sets up a photo shoot of babies in animal costumes. While at first the idea is promising, it is subsequently ruined when the children begin to cry and must be taken out of their costumes by their mothers, who fear the babies will overheat. Kenny meets with a duo of internet celebrities and produces a music video with them. Spenny has all his kids stand only in their diapers and frolic with small dogs and rabbits, but he reneges on this idea when the animals defecate everywhere and the children cry. Kenny's camera crew meet with Tzafi for another of Kenny's attempts at a viral video. She brings her son a slice of cake on his birthday, but the surprise is turned back on her when she walks in on Kenny sticking a plunger handle up his behind. Kenny scraps the video due to his mother's unconvincing acting. The mother's of Spenny's child actors begin to regret signing up their children for the failed photoshoot, and Kenny shows the camera small baby pigeons which nest outside his window. Spenny has scrapped his photoshoot idea entirely in favor of a shock video in which he plays a crook who attempts to steal an old lady's (played by associate producer Tracy Cohen) purse. The choreographed struggle proves inadequate in Spenny's eyes. The crew suggest he drink his pee. Kenny realizes the secret to a successful viral video is the use of celebrities, and so he calls upon Paris Hilton (the Hilton Hotel in Paris, France) to appear in his video. Kenny dances on a green screen, and the image is later changed to that of Kenny dancing on the balcony of the hotel with the Eiffel Tower in view. He uses the situation to name his video "Kenny Hotz on Paris Hilton" in order to trick his viewership into clicking the video. Spenny uses his last resort and drinks his own urine on camera. Later, the guys upload their videos of choice, "Kenny Hotz on Paris Hilton" and "Spenny drinks pee" and wait for twenty-four hours. Kenny emerges the victor, with 10,348 hits against Spenny's 8,175.